Saving the Galaxy and Other Extreme Sports
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: A collection of stories about how a pilot, a Jedi, an ex-Stormtrooper, and an engineer became buddies, and their adventures with saving the galaxy. Some FinnRey
1. Prologue

The Medical room was quiet, Finn was still out. "We don't think he'll ever walk again." Admitted one of the medics. Just then, Poe popped his head around the door.

"BOOOOOOOO." Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"I know someone who can fix him up." The pilot declared.

"You do?"

"Hey, I know lots of people!" He grinned a mischievous grin. "In fact, my person should be here in a couple of hours!"

Rey's bemused face got more bemused. "But I'm leaving in a couple _minutes_!"

"Oh… That's too bad." Poe said, frowning a little. "Tell you what. As soon as Finn gets back on his feet, we'll all go on an epic quest to find you."

"There's only two of you. That's not ALL."

"Well, BB-8 will come along, of course. And possibly Chas."

"Who's that?"

"My friend who's gonna fix up Finn!"

"His name is Chas?"

" _Her_ name. And yes." He whirled around. "Don't worry, Finn will be fixed up in a year or so."

"A YEAR?!" Rey yells after the pilot's hastily retreating back. She glances down at Finn's still face. "A year, huh."


	2. Chapter 1

Rey lowered her lightsaber. "Is that X-Wing… crashing…?"

Luke Skywalker glanced up from his tinkering on R2-D2. "I think so."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Probably."

* * *

The ship landed with a plume of smoke and burst into flames, as three people and a droid scrambled out of the way and landed in a pile. The ship exploded, sending the hapless passengers flying again.

"Aw, man, not again!" The person at the bottom of the pile moaned sadly.  
"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME, POE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _GOOD_ AT FLYING." Said the second person, wriggling indignantly.  
"BB-8, you are on my foot." Said the third person. The droid bleeped an apology and rolled off the people-pile.

Rey's mouth dropped open as she recognized the droid and the two at the bottom of the pile. "POE?! FINN?!" The ex-Stormtrooper and the pilot looked up, eyes widening, before scrambling upright and barreling at her, knocking her down with hugs.

* * *

Finn and Poe's friend had turned her attention to BB8 and R2-D2. She had pulled a Philips Screwdriver out of her back pocket and was chattering animatedly at the droids. "You DO realize you're hologram projector is cracked, right?" She informed R2-D2. The droid bleeped an affirmative.

"You want me to fix that?" The mechanic flipped open the toolbox by her feet, "I'm sure I have a spare lens cap around here _someplace_." She glanced at BB8 as the smaller droid nudged her knee. "Oh. Right. Your antenna. My bad." The girl unscrewed the droid's severely bent antenna and plopped back on her butt, getting straight to work.

By then, Rey had finished introductions and everyone had trooped over to the mechanic. She glanced up, a little miffed by her sudden audience, then scrambled to her feet. "I'm Chas Harkness." She said, sticking out her right hand. Rey was able to finally get a better look at the only other female she had seen in a LONG time as she took the proffered hand and introduced herself. Chas was definitely on the shorter side, maybe around five feet, with a decently curvy figure and long limbs. Her skin was slightly tanned, and freckles dusted her nose. Her eyes were olive green and her straight hair, which was twisted in to a braided bun and the base of her neck was a muddled sort of amber color. A green-inked tattoo of twisting vines spiraled her right bicep.

"I'm Rey." Chas flashed her a grin.

"Nice to meet you!"

Luke offered his hand next, only to have the mechanic push up his sleeve and cast a critical eye over his prosthetic hand.  
"Ooh. Prosthetic hand." She cooed, inspecting it. "That's cool! It's in very bad repair, though. Need's a _major_ facelift." She bent each knuckle, absolutely refusing to release Luke. "Can I fix it?" She blinked at the Jedi, eyes hopeful. Luke shrugged. His hand _did_ need a check-up.

"Sure."

* * *

"How do you know so much about prosthetics?" Rey asked, her catching-up with her friends finally over. Chas grinned. The two women had quickly become fast friends.

"It's a special interest." She set down her screwdriver and rolled up her left pant leg. "I got this 10 years ago, when I was 16." In place of the flesh leg that Rey expected, the mechanic had a sturdy-looking metal prosthetic. "I've repaired it every time it has broken. I also had to recase it whenever I grew more than a couple inches. It's been a hassle." She rolled down her pant leg. "It was a relief when I stopped growing. Well, not really, since I'm like five feet, but it had its benefits…I like helping people. I wanted to be a doctor as a kid, but I wasn't quite cut out for it. I've been tinkering and engineering my whole life, but medical engineering is something that I really like to do."

"What other types of prosthetics have you done?" Luke asked.

Chas's eyes lit up.

"Why did you ask?" Poe groaned, falling over. "She won't shut up about her 'beautiful machines' for _hours_."

Chas shot the pilot a scathing look. Poe payed no mind, tossing a pebble at the mechanic's head. Chas's scathing look intensified as the pebbled plinked off her safety goggles. "Sic'em, BB8." She intoned, before flailing a hand at Finn. "Show them your back, Finn."

Poe let out a yelp as his droid shocked him. "BB8, you traitor!" He scowled, rubbing his thigh. He turned his best puppy dog eyes on Chas. "How did you managed to turn my droid against me?!"

"I'm sexier than you, obviously."

Poe pouted, wondering how the mechanic resisted the Sad Eyes of Doom.

Finn was stuck in his shirt, because he had laughed much too hard at his friend's predicament. Chas blinked slowly, then turned to Rey.

"I've had to deal with this for a _YEAR_."

"Wow."

* * *

 **So that's done, finally. I hope you liked it. What do you think of my OC? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Best Engineer in the Galaxy**_

Or, _Finn Gets Back On His Feet_

* * *

" _Hey, I left before I got to meet you." Rey said to Chas. "Can you tell me about how you got Finn back on his feet?"_

" _I'd love to! It all began with a phone call…"_

* * *

The mechanic bolted upright out of bed, glaring murderously at what had woken her up. Her communicator. Who the hell was calling at this time of night? She picked up. "Who is it? Why are you waking me up before noon?"

"Wow. Grumpy much?"

Chas grinned as she recognized the voice. "Poe Dameron! How are you? How long has it been? Three years?"

Poe laughed. "Two and half, and I'm fine! You?"

"Fantastic, I just upgraded my leg, and dude, it is fabulous, you have no idea. Anyway, why are you calling?"

"You know that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm calling to cash it in."

* * *

Chas caught a ride to the Resistance Base in a cargo ship. Poe greeted her with an enthusiastic hug and a gush of information.

"…So we blew up the Starkiller Base, but Finn was injured—"

"Hold up, wait." Chas interrupted, waving her hands around. "This Starkiller Base, it didn't happen to be a wonder of technology made out of an ENTIRE PLANET, by any chance, did it?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know that?"

Chas flipped out, flailing her arms. " _MOTHER-FUCKERS_! SO _THAT'S_ WHAT THEY MEANT BY A WEAPON CAPABLE OF CHANGING THE GALAXY!"

"Uh, I have a feeling you know more than your saying." Poe said.

"Uuuuuhhhh…" Chas gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I can't say."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Hey, is that BB8? Hey, buddy!" She crouched down to greet the orange-and-white droid. "How is Poe taking care of you? He hasn't done anything especially stupid, has he?"

The droid proceeded to tell the mechanic the story of Poe's capture by the First Order. Chas slowly rotated around to glare at the pilot. "So you neglected to mention that _YOU ALMOST DIED_!"

"I'm sorry?"

"THAT DOESN'T CUT IT!"

After Chas had finished loudly worrying about Poe, and kicking him in the shins few times, they finally began to talk about Finn's condition.

"So his spine's messed up?"

"Yeah. I don't really know any details. Just that it's doubtful that he'll ever walk again."

"Yay! I enjoy doing the impossible!"

* * *

Chas squinted at the x-rays. "Okay… Okay…" The doctors stared at her.

"Uh, who are you?" One of them asked.

Chas fished a wallet out of the pocket of her jumpsuit. "My credentials should be in there somewhere." She mumbled absent mindedly, writing furiously on a note pad. "I think I can actually do something about this."

"Uh, so you're an engineer?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yeah. I prefer to work in the medical field, but I'm good with other things, too."

"And a doctor?"

"Hence fascination with medical engineering."

"And… a mechanic…"

"I dabble."

"She has an I.Q. of over 200." Poe said, snatching his friend's wallet.

"You flatter me. And please don't go through my wallet."

"I'm not. I just remembered that you owe me 50 credits."

Chas threw her pencil at the pilot. "I do not." She slammed her notebook shut with a grin. "Guys, I have an idea!"

The head doctor gave her an interested look. "Really?"

The doctor/engineer/mechanic nodded. "Who's you're best guy on the nervous system?"

One of the doctors, a Twi'lek, raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Cool. What's your name?"

"Bongiwo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chas."

"Can I ask what your idea is?"

"First, I'm going to need some things."

The head doctor shrugged. "Sure. I'll do what I can."

"I need a quiet place to work, several med droids, a detailed diagram of Finn's nervous system, Dr. Bongiwo here (if you don't mind?), lots of scans of Finn's spinal cord, and a roast beef sandwich."

"A… roast beef sandwich…"

"Yes, please. With mayonnaise and cheese and pickles, but no mustard. If you can. I'm very hungry."

"Uh, sure."

* * *

Poe burst into Chas's workroom. The engineer and Doctor Bongiwo (who was a stern and studious individual who found Chas's energy and genius fascinating and quickly bonded with the woman) were chattering about a 3D hologram of the human nervous system.

"It won't be too hard to connect the wires to the bigger nerve bundles." Bongiwo was saying, spinning around the diagram. "The trouble is with the finer nerves."

"So, returning full feeling is doubtful?"

"Probably…"

"Damn."

"Hello!" Poe waved vigorously.

Chas turned to grin at him. "Hey! What's up? Did you bring lunch?"

The pilot frowned. "I am the Resistance's best pilot, I don't have time to bring you lunch."

Chas scowled for a moment, then laughed. "Good thing we've already had lunch! Now, what are you doing here?"

"Finn wanted to meet you!" The pilot flung the door open and Finn rolled in in a wheel chair.

Chas's face brightened in a grin. "Hey!"

The engineer and former Stormtrooper bonded quickly, before he and Poe were kicked out.

* * *

Three months later, Chas burst in on the guys playing dejarik, grinning widely, before stopping short on Finn's side of the board. "Dude, no. Don't do it." She told him, knocking his hands out of the way. "Try this."

"You really think you a beat me?" Poe chuckled. "Finn has like, eight pieces left."

"Challenge accepted. Finn, may I whoop his ass for you?"

"Yeah, sure. I've been losing all day."

"Don't worry, pal, I am a champ at this game!" The mechanic moved her pieces. Poe watched in shock as she 'whooped his ass', grinning all the while.

"Anyway." She said. "The real reason I came here is to tell Finn that we think we're done."

"Wait, really?!"

"Really. Are you up for a 6 hour surgery?"

"Uh… I guess?"

* * *

Chas watched with pride as Finn carefully made his way around the room, walking slowly, but walking nonetheless. The former Stormtrooper's spine was covered by a carefully made casing of hard plastic.

"You never explained how it works." Poe said, coming to stand next to her.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure you'd understand."

Poe gave her an offended look. "WOW. Okay."

"I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled. "Okay, I'll try to explain without using too much medical lingo. Let me think…" She paused for a while, before saying, "Well, Kylo Ren's attack messed up Finn's nerves, yeah, paralyzing him from the waist-down. Usually, that wouldn't be too hard to remedy, but his surviving nerves were so damaged, it was impossible. So, with Bongiwo's help, I was able to repair his nerves with these nearly microscopic nanofiber wires. The problem was making sure that the wires would still carry impulses. Like, whether or not the wires would connect and function with the dendrites and axioms of the real neurons, so there was a lot of tinkering in that aspect. We discovered that the electrical impulses fire them best if the nanofiber wires are magnetized. So, the casing on Finn's back is magnetizing the wires, ensuring that he can walk, and feel and stuff! It's really cool!"

Poe frowned. "You lost me at Kylo Ren."

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T GET IT!"

* * *

 **Note: The science and medical info used in this story is completely theoretical. It wouldn't really work. Probably. I'm not sure.**


End file.
